1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a yield monitor, and more particularly to a yield monitor for use with forage processing machinery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern farming has continued to evolve and change as farmers strive to increase efficiency of farming methods and to operate in a way that maximizes yields while conserving soil and minimizing use of pesticides, fertilizers, etc. One area of great interest is precision farming, where instead of treating a field as one uniform unit of land, a farmer maps, analyzes, fertilizes, harvests, and otherwise treats small sections of a field. Using precision farming techniques, a farmer can more precisely control the application of fertilizers, pesticides, etc., and can more precisely monitor resulting yields. This allows field treatment on more of an as-needed basis and makes better use of resources.
In order to do this, a farmer needs to be able to measure and record yield levels at different spots in the field as the crop is being harvested or otherwise processed. This data may be used to generate a yield map showing yield levels for each region of a field.
In the prior art, precision farming for grain production has included devices such as yield monitors. Typically, yield monitors are included on a combine or other grain harvester and can gather yield data as the grain is harvested. For example, in a wheat combine, the grain is weighed or otherwise quantified as it is harvested (i.e., weighed in the harvesting machine). As previously discussed, this presents advantages to the farmer in being able to know how each small region of the field is producing. Problem regions can be targeted, insect infestations can be outlined, different soil types can be identified and plotted, diseases can be identified, fertilizer quantities can be adjusted, etc.
Typically, when storing yield data to a yield map, multiple measurements may be taken and averaged for each cell (a field may be divided up into cells, with a cell being the smallest unit measured or displayed). Typically, a cell is equal in width to a harvester or processing machinery operating width, such as, for example, a cut width or pickup width. By measuring an instantaneous yield amount, a machine can measure and record a yield amount for each cell of a field. The data may be manipulated or transmitted to other computers for analysis and storage.
One area that has not seen wide application of precision farming methods and machinery is in the area of forage. Forage is defined as cultivated non-grain plants or plant parts, other than separated grain, grown for grazing or for harvest as animal feed. The term forage generally refers to more-digestible material (e.g., what is called pasturage, hay, silage, dehydrated, green chop) in contrast to less-digestible plant material, known as roughage. Examples of forage crops are grasses, hay, alfalfa, corn silage, etc. Forage is widely used for animal feed especially, for example, during winter time when pasture grasses are generally not available. In addition, forage can be harvested and stored during abundant times as a hedge against leaner times.
Forage processing machinery encompasses many different types of machinery used for different purposes. Examples of forage processing machinery are mowers, windrowers, mower conditioners, balers, etc. A mower includes a cutter bar and cuts the forage, with the forage lying where it falls. A windrower is essentially a mower that gathers the cut forage into a windrow. The forage harvester 110 is a machine that cuts or picks up forage, chops it into small pieces, and deposits the chopped forage (sometimes referred to as silage) into a trailing wagon. The chopped forage is generally fed into a blower that blows the chopped forage up a spout and into the wagon. A baler picks up cut forage and compresses it into a rectangular or round bale that is bound up with wire, twine, or a net wrap.
The availability of grain yield monitors, as opposed to yield monitors for forage crops, is due to the fact that the harvesting of grain is quite different from the harvesting of forage. For example, grain is typically small, fairly uniform in terms of size, density, moisture content, etc., where forage may include a wide variety of plant sizes, plant moisture content, leaf types, stem lengths, toughness, etc. Therefore, although much progress has been made in yield monitored devices for grain harvesting, forage harvesting has not seen such improvements. Based upon current techniques, the farmer can obtain yield values only on a per field basis.
What is needed, therefore, are yield monitors for forage processing machinery.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with one aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a cross auger supported by at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount using the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal due to a forage stream impinging on the cross auger and at least one force measuring device. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a spinner communicating with at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal in response to a force on the spinner due to impingement by a forage stream, the force signal being substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount using the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal due to a forage stream impinging on the spinner and at least one force measuring device in communication with the spinner. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a deflector shield affixed to at least one force measuring device. The deflector shield is positioned below a cutter head of a forage harvester to guide a forage stream leaving the cutter head. A forage stream impinges on the deflector shield and the at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount using the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal due to a forage stream impinging on the deflector shield and the associated at least one force measuring device positioned below a cutter head of a forage harvester. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a transition stage within the forage processing machinery. The transition stage has a wide proximal opening and a narrow distal opening, with the distal opening gathering and channeling a forage stream flowing therethrough. The transition stage includes at least one hinged side panel communicating a forage stream impingement force to an associated at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal due to a forage stream impinging force on a transition stage side panel. The side panel communicates the forage stream impinging force to an associated at least one force measuring device. The method also generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, the forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a blower having a blower chamber and a blower spout extending substantially vertically away from the blower chamber. The blower spout includes a blower spout bend wherein the blower spout curves from a substantially vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation, with a force measuring device and an associated impingement plate being located in the blower. The force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount using the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal substantially related to an impinging force of a forage stream, the force signal being generated by the impingement plate and the associated force measuring device positioned in a blower spout. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a roller and at least one associated force measuring device. The at least one associated force measuring device measures a separation force imparted on the roller by a forage stream and generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal of a separation force imparted on a roller in a forage processing machinery. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises an upper roller of a pair of rollers and an ultrasonic displacement measuring device that measures a displacement of the upper roller and generates a displacement signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate and without contacting the upper roller. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the displacement signal and generates a yield amount based upon the displacement signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a displacement signal of a displacement of a roller in forage processing machinery. The displacement signal is generated by an ultrasonic displacement measuring device and is substantially related to a forage mass flow rate The method generates a yield amount based upon the displacement signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with one aspect of the invention, the yield monitor comprises an impeller hood extending over an impeller, with the hood being hinged to the forage processing machinery and communicating a forage stream impingement force to an associated at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor further includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided, comprising the steps of generating a force signal due to a forage stream impinging force on an impeller hood. The impeller hood communicates the forage stream impinging force to an associated at least one force measuring device. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, the forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a swath shield communicating an impingement force to an associated at least one force measuring device. The at least one force measuring device generates a force signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the force signal and generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a force signal substantially related to an impinging force of a forage stream impinging on a swath shield. The method generates a yield amount based upon the force signal, the forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided, which comprises a drive load measuring device affixed to a drive device of the forage processing machinery. The drive load measuring device generates a drive load signal related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield amount is generated using the drive load signal, wherein a computer is capable of generating a yield amount based upon the drive load signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided, comprising the steps of generating a drive load signal related to a mass flow rate of a forage stream feeding into the forage processing machinery and generating a yield amount based upon the drive load signal, the forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
A yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention. The yield monitor comprises a blower having a blower chamber and a blower spout extending substantially vertically away from said blower chamber. The blower spout includes a blower spout bend wherein the blower spout curves from a substantially vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation. A forage stream distance measuring device is located in the blower spout after the blower spout bend, with the forage stream distance measuring device generating a distance signal substantially related to a forage mass flow rate. The yield monitor also includes a computer that receives the distance signal and generates a yield amount based upon the distance signal, a forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided comprising the steps of generating a distance signal substantially related to a distance to a forage stream in a blower spout. The distance signal is generated by an ultrasonic distance sensor positioned in the blower spout. The method generates a yield amount based upon the distance signal, the forage processing machinery groundspeed, and forage processing machinery intake parameters.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a yield monitor for a forage processing machinery is provided, which comprises a volume increment accumulation measuring device generating a volume increment accumulation signal substantially related to a forage mass. A computer receives the volume increment accumulation signal and generates a yield amount based upon the accumulation signal, forage processing machinery intake parameters, and a forage accumulating machinery groundspeed. A method for measuring a forage yield is also provided, comprising the steps of generating a forage volume accumulation movement signal substantially related to a movement of an accumulated forage stream accumulating in the forage processing machinery, and generating a yield amount based upon the forage accumulation movement signal, forage processing machinery intake parameters, and the forage processing machinery groundspeed.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a computer-implemented method for providing a yield feedback in a forage processing machinery is provided. The method comprises the steps of determining in a first computer a forage mass flow rate through the forage processing machinery, receiving in the first computer a groundspeed measurement of a forage processing machinery groundspeed, calculating in the first computer a yield amount using the mass flow rate and the groundspeed measurement, generating in the first computer a groundspeed control signal from the yield amount, and controlling the foraging processing machinery groundspeed with a second computer to substantially equal the groundspeed control signal.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.